Chasing Love
by onedirection'slittlethings
Summary: She couldn't do this. She ran outside, tears still flowing down her face. She ran to the place she knows she will be safe. She ran until her feet reached her to Peeta's house. The story of Katniss returning back to Peeta's love, and finds her way back.
1. Chapter 1

**Please review! :D**

Katniss sat on her bed, her hands shaking, holding a ruffled photo in her hands. It was, yet a picture of her dad, before the mine explosion. He was smiling to the camera, with her mom clutching his right hand. She traced the picture with her fingers. Her mom looked much younger, yet happy_. I guess she loved him so much._ She thought. She let tears flow at her thought._ No. She must love him now, wherever she is now._ She said in her mind, with tears flowing down her cheek. _I let her go. I did, I did. She loved me, but I didn't love her back._ The flashback flows back at Katniss, hitting her, blaming her for everything.

_She stared at the forest, being shield with electricity shockers. Fire is burning trees. War has gone on for days now. _

_**Now we will get killed.**__ She thought. __**No more hunting, no meat to trade, and no food to eat. Now if we sneak in we'll get killed. If not we'll starve to death, or killed somehow through war. Better be killed than starve.**__ Her mind was as mad as she could be. She was angry. But she doesn't know to whom. _

_To the Capitol for shielding the forest that was theirs? To the Capitol for leaving them with nothing to eat? To the baker's wife for not letting her husband to give more bread for them to save for days? To the people for not fighting their best to keep them safe? Her father who helped the war and made her scared to death? Her hands clenched to a fist. __**We can't survive, we need to escape. We need to. **__She yelled through her head. She wanted to run away, but she can't. Not without her family she can't. But she was just 12, and her sister Prim was just 3. She stared at the old wooded window pane. She must have realized someone sat on her bed, and turned away._

"_Katniss," Her father said. "We'll get out, I know we will."_

_She turned around, tears making a barrier ready to spill any minutes._

"_They'll kill us." She said. Her voice was shaking, scared to death._

"_We'll make it. We'll get pass the barrier, we'll hunt." He promised._

_She wiped away the tears from her eyes, nodding as strong as she could. She has her father. Her father who could shoot an arrow passes anything. Her father who could make traps unlike anyone in the world. Her father who loves her, forever and ever. Her father, who would protect her no matter whatever it costs. _

"_Promise me one thing." He said. "Promise me that if I couldn't make it, which I would try to, you know I will, Katniss. But if I don't, promise me to take care of them, promise me to survive, promise me to never let them starve." _

_She just nodded, holding up to her father's words. But she knows he would. He would try. He would try to make it. _

Tears flow even harder. Flashbacks came rushing through. It wouldn't stop. She yelled tears, but none came out. Yet, it took her back to where she was.

_Katniss was home. Her mother was taking Prim to the market. She braids her hair and puts on her favorite blue dress. Her dad promised to take her hunting today. It was over. The war has gone on, and they went hunting. They were happy, yet scared at what could happen next. _

_She went into her room, opening an old wooded wardrobe. She took the black metallic bow and arrows set she got from her father. She hung the bow behind her, and went out of the house. _

_She went up the hill. It was easy to see everything from there. She could see her house at the seam, the market, and the mines. It was a large place it was, she would wait from the hills to see her father come out daily, taking her hunting every Monday._

_She stared at the sun. It was almost down. Her father should be out by now. She waited, and waited, and waited, but he didn't come. She walked down the hill, eyeing the mines carefully. She walked a few meters, and started running. It wasn't a dream, it wasn't just her._

_**The mines were on fire. **_

_She could saw coal bursting out of the factory. Smoke was everywhere. She ran as fast as she could, taking her to the mines. People were there, screaming, and praying. __**Her father's in there.**__ She thought. She was scared, __**he'll try. He'll try and make it. He loves me. He'll try and make it.**__ She said. She counted the men coming out. _

_One… _

_Two… _

_Three… _

_Four… _

_Five…_

_He didn't come out. She counted and counted. Fifteen men came out afterwards, yet her dad didn't. Fear started to haunt her. __**He will make it. He will. **__She prayed. A man came out after, and none came out. She gulped in fear. __**He didn't make it. He died. He didn't try. **__Her mind said, hurting her like a knife passed through. __**He did try! He's okay, he loves me.**__ She fought back. She ran back home, and her mom was crying, so was Prim. She didn't stop. She ran and ran to her room. __**He didn't make it. He didn't.**__ She said, crying pass fear. Her father's words pass through. __**"If I don't make it, , promise me to take care of them, promise me to survive, promise me to never let them starve.."**__She nodded in tears. "I will. I will. I will." She promised herself. _

She begged and begged through tears. She stopped the tears, and wiped them away. Yet, flashbacks, nightmares, won't come clean.

_She did it. She did. She won the Hunger Games. She could take care of them. She could. Her mom was as usual, her eyes puffy, and sick. She hugged Prim. She saw how skinny she is getting, and scars are everywhere._

"_What happened?" She asked her sister._

"_I had to trade to the market, I couldn't let Gale do all the work, and I had to make food, and help him hunt, and-" _

"_She didn't take care of everything, did she? She just sat there and cry?" Katniss cut her off. She was pissed. How dare she. How dare she let her sister hunt? She promised to take care of her._

"_It wasn't her fault Katniss, she's sick, she misses him." Prim said, she was about to cry._

"_She couldn't. She promised to take care of you, she should!" Katniss yelled pass her sister, and went to where her mother were._

"_How dare you, you promised to take care of her, but you didn't! You let her hunt, and you want her to do everything for you!"Word by words came out of anger. She was angry._

"_I tried Katniss. I –" _

"_You didn't! You just sat and cried all day!" She cut her off, her hands clenched to a fist, and she locked herself in her room._

_She couldn't remember what happened after, it was morning again, and she woke up. She heard Prim knocking and crying at the same time outside her door._

"_Katniss, you had to come here. Katniss." She cried. Katniss opened the door._

"_What happened?" _

"_Mom left, she left, I couldn't find her." Prim said, tears spilled on her cheeks. Katniss could see her puffy red eyes. She was pale, and she must have cried for a long time now. _

_Katniss barged out of the house, and told Prim she'll be back. She sneaked in passed the electricity shield, and went to the lake that her father used to take her to when she was nine. _

_She doesn't know how to feel, or what she feels. She was angry at her mom, for leaving her, angry at herself, and blame herself. Tears spilled, and she cried. _

"_I'm sorry dad. I'm really really sorry. I let her go." She said through tears._

She held the picture in her hands. Tears stopped falling down. She felt her phone vibrating. Twenty two miscalls. And someone was calling her. It was Gale.

"Hi, Gale." Katniss said as strong as she could. She could hear mine sounds on the line.

"Katniss," Gale said. Katniss gulped. Gale hasn't called her that unless, something wrong is happening there.

"What's wrong Gale?" She asked. Her voice was shaking.

"I don't have much time." He said. His voice was nervous, and guilty.

"I'm really really sorry." He said again.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her face turned pale at his answer.

"I killed Prim."

She felt her whole world crashing down. No, no, no, not Prim, no."

She felt tears fall again.

"It was an accident." He said.

"How could you?" She asked, her fist were clenched, she gritted her teeth. She was angry.

"Katniss-"

"Don't you dare call me again." She yelled to the phone, and hit the end button.

Tears whelmed up again. She couldn't do this. She ran outside, tears still flowing down her face. She ran and ran; to the place she knows she will be safe. She ran and ran until her feet reached her to- Peeta's house.

~R&Review =D


	2. Chapter 2

****Reviews Comment:

MockingjayLuva: Probably they have one in Distric 2 and Gale send one to Katniss to keep in touch? Haha, anyway, thanks for reviewing =D

Susie3876 and hutcherwife: I will! Hunger Games is one of my obsession these days, and Katniss and Peeta are one of my favourite pairs in the world :p Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 2

Peeta has been baking. He has been painting. The days had been silent. He is alone. Haymitch visits him sometimes, have dinner and all, but he spends his days drinking.

Katniss never did visit him. He loves her, so much, yet misses her. He never saw her in months. He would ask Prim how she was doing, and she would say Katniss was okay. But that was weeks before. He sometimes wonder how Katniss is now. He wouldn't go to her house, and knock on her door, because he thought she wouldn't want him to come there after everything. He thought she wanted to forget everything, which he knows she does. She wanted him to forget everything, too. But he doesn't want to forget. He never wants to forget, the kisses, the words said in the arena, even if she was pretending. He wasn't, and he doesn't care if she was. He never wants to forget the girl on fire, the winner of the 74th hunger games, and the girl he loves for years.

He was painting. He was painting the sunset; the view of the lake Katniss took him to the last time they met. He missed it. He missed her presence. He was letting memories pass, when there was a knock on the door. It definitely isn't Haymitch. He thought. He would have been drinking now. So, who could be knocking the door?

He opened the door and saw her. He saw tears falling down her face, and her eyes met his, and he fell back in love, just as he did in the arena. His eyes filled with concern, and without nothing to lose, he wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry in his arms, letting her sit on his sofa, with her head buried on his chest.

The tears kept falling from her eyes. Peeta soothes her. She tried to stop the tears from falling down, and wiped them off. But more and more tears fell down.

"He killed her." She said. her voice was trembling.

"Gale killed Prim."

"Shh.. It will be alright." He murmured, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm so so sorry." She said, as tears dried up. "I should have visited you, I should have been there for you." He hugged her tighter.

"It wasn't your fault, you know it wasn't." He said calmly.

"But it was." She said. "It was me who wanted to forget, but I can't. I wanted to, because…

I'm scared on falling in love with you." He kissed her head.

"Katniss, you know I don't blame you after everything you've been through. I love you, and I'm here." He said. She looked up, and his blue eyes met her grey ones. Peeta pressed his lips to hers. She doesn't pull back. In fact, she kissed back.

Peeta misses this. He loves how soft the kiss was, how it brings him back to the way Katniss kissed him back in the arena. The kiss was soft, yet full of tears. He pulled back, and brought Katniss back to his arms.

"I missed you." She murmured. Peeta couldn't believe his ears. The girl of his life just said what he wanted to hear for ages. He smiled and pressed his lips back to hers.

"I missed you too." He said, as she laid her head on his chest.

"You hungry?" Peeta asked her.

"A little." She admitted.

"I made cheese buns." He said. Katniss' eyes twinkled as she giggled. It was a long time since she giggled. She was shocked by it. But again, she thought, this is Peeta. She ate her cheese buns and rested her head back on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Peeta?" She called him after she finished her buns.

"Mmm?" He murmured

She kissed him.

"Thank you." She said. "For being there for me."

His lips curved into a smile.

"You're welcome." He said, kissing her head.

Peeta turned to see her sleeping. He smiled, and carried her to his bedroom, tucked her in, and kissed her head. He hesitates. _She couldn't hear me anyway._ He thought. He whispers, "I love you."

Peeta left her, and he didn't notice the smile playing on her lips. Katniss wasn't fully asleep, yet wasn't fully awake. She was scared that she would fall in love with him, and tried as hard to not think about him. But she did. She fell in love with him, and she couldn't deny it anymore. She whispered back an "I love you too" when he wasn't even looking. She will wait for the right moment to tell him that. To tell him that she is in love with him, that she's in love with the boy with bread. She smiled and everything disappears. She fell asleep.

**She was running pass the woods. It was the woods in the arena. Fire was everywhere. She started running, and she saw everyone she killed and everyone she loved. Prim, her dad, her mom, Gale, Cato, Glimmer, Foxface, Rue, Thresh was fighting against her. She yelled for Peeta. She yelled and yelled. But he was nowhere to be found. She went backwards into the fire, feeling her body burn. She cried out for Prim, and Gale, and her dad, but they just laughed. She tried one more time. She tried calling the boy she loves. She tries calling Peeta. "Peeta! Peeta! Please…" She cried into the fire, screaming his name.**

She could hear Peeta's voice calming her.

"Shh.. Katniss, you will be alright. I'm right here. I'll never leave, Katniss."

She woke up and cried in his arms.

"It was them. My dad, my mom, Gale, Prim, Cato, Glimmer, Foxface, Rue, they- they were after me. They pushed me in to the fire. I tried to call you, but- but, you didn't come for me." She cried. Tears fall out, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll never leave you. You know that." He said soothingly. "You'll be alright."

Peeta calmed her down, and turned to leave her. She grabbed his hand.

"Peeta please, please don't leave me. I don't want to sleep alone tonight." She begged. Peeta nodded and slept beside her. He wrapped his arms around her, and she buried her head on his chest.

"Peeta," She called him, looking at his blue eyes.

"Stay with me." She begged.

Peeta kissed her lightly.

"Always." He murmured, pressing his lips to hers. She kissed him back. The kiss was soft, and it wasn't fake like the kisses in the arena. It was love. It was trust, and she never wanted to let it go.

Sorry, it was kinda short, but I'll try to make it longer. Anyway,

~Review!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm still alive :) I'm sorry for not uploading earlier. I actually got distracted by all the katniss/peeta fanfictions. :)

Chapter 3

Katniss opens her eyes due to the mocking jay chirping out of the window. Sometimes she just wished she could be like them, be free, and fly away, run wild away from everything. But today, today felt different. She doesn't know how long she had slept for, but it was once in years. No nightmares, no dreams, just a good night sleep. Her eyes flutter open. The air seems different. She turned to the left; she's not in her house. The furniture was arranged differently. The view was different. It seems familiar though. She has been here before. But when?

She turned to the right, and saw Peeta. She nodded, smiling to herself. It was the reason she could sleep. She's in Peeta's house.

He was sleeping. Katniss placed a light kiss on his nose. His eyes fluttered open. His lips curved into a smile.

"Hey." Katniss said, pressing her lips to his.

"Hi." He said sleepily.

"No Nightmares." She said. Peeta raised his eyebrow.

"No Nightmares." He agreed when he knew what she meant.

"I haven't sleep like this in months." She admitted. It was true though, she couldn't sleep for ages. The arena keeps haunting her. The flashbacks keep coming back.

"Same here. I forgot how a good night sleep feels like." He said, his lips curved into a smile.

"I guess you're all that it takes." Peeta said. She presses her head on his chest.

"Maybe." She muttered. "Just maybe."

Katniss stood up, realizing they have been in that position for a few minutes now.

"Come on, I'll help you make breakfast." She muttered. He laughed.

"Maybe I could teach you how to bake." He said. Katniss giggled.

"We'll burn the place down." She said between giggles. It was true though, she couldn't bake for like no matter how long a person could teach her. She'll tear the place down. And well- baking with Peeta, will turns out a disaster and she knows it. But he believes in her. She would try. A hint of mischief plays on her lips.

"You are talking to the most professional baker in district 12." Peeta said, pretending to be slightly offended. Katniss laughed again and hit his arm playfully.

"Let's just- go." She said.

"Help me make cheese buns?" She pleads, looking at his eyes once they reached the kitchen. He placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Promise me not to burn the place down?"He joked. Katniss' eyes twinkled in mischief.

"I'll try." She said, laughing.

"Just pour the flour into the mixing bowl."Peeta said. He was right behind her. Katniss got an idea, and it was not a good one. She knows it. But none of her ideas could be good. Not with Peeta around. She might as well have the fun. She thought. Her lips curved into a smile, as she turned around and spilled some flour on his face. She giggled watching Peeta covered in flour. His lips curved into a smile, as he took some flour in his hands and started chasing after her.

Katniss ran as fast as she could, but Peeta was faster. He caught her in no time.

"You wouldn't dare." She said between giggles. But it was too late. He was already pouring flour all over her. She squealed, fighting back. She broke down laughing. It became a flour war.

"That wasn't so bad, isn't it?" Peeta asked her with a playful smile curved on his lips after they finished baking. Katniss laughed, looking at the kitchen. He was kidding, right?

"We almost tear the place down." She said, looking right at him. He pressed his lips on hers. She didn't oblige. She was happy. She kissed him back. It felt right, yet wrong. She felt love that she could never even deserve, she felt passion that she couldn't help but feel guilty about, but she felt more and more loved. It was not just any love. It was Peeta's love. The boy who she realized she desperately is in love with. She felt him, she knows he loves her, and she knows she does too. She knows it was time to tell him that.

"Peeta," Katniss called him after they broke the kiss.

"Yeah?" Peeta asked back, he turned around, waiting for her to say something.

"Nothing." She said, keeping her mouth shut. She was afraid. She doesn't know how to do it right. She was never good with words; she doesn't know what to say. She just toddled behind him, helping him clean the mess.

"I should take a shower." She said, giggling at the mess she was.

"You should. I'll go first, though." He said, running up into the bathroom.

"Peeta!" Katniss yelled, chasing after him. He was grinning.

"I never thought you could run that fast, Miss Everdeen." He joked.

"Shut up." She said, pressing her lips back to his, before getting into the shower.

Peeta heard the door close and curved a smile on his lips. He was definitely in love with her, and he knows that. But he hesitates if she feels the same way about him. _Maybe, just maybe._ He thought, rubbing his lips where her lips were.

_Maybe she loves me. Maybe she cares._

The day passed away so fast as Peeta could remember. Katniss told him how her mother leaves her, how Prim died, and how everyone leaves her. It was sad, yet memorable. Tears came out, and Peeta held her in his arms. She told him she would stay. She would stay with him. She can't possibly go home alone. He nodded. He allows her, because it wasn't just her. It wasn't just her that needed him. It was him, it was him, too that needed her. He needs her. He needs her to tell him she feels the same way. He would wait. He would wait for the time she'll tell him that. He'll wait, because he loves her more than he could love anyone. He'll wait, because he couldn't live without her, and he needs her, more than words can say. He would wait, he would try, and he would try chasing her love, no matter how hard it will take, because he needs her, more than words can say.

~Please review, Reviews made my day :)

Lots and lots of love,

Purplewordsofanicarlyfan


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a new chapter! Hooray! I hope you guys didn't wait too long. My internet has been slow lately, so I couldn't update sooner. Bad Internet! Anyway, thanks for reviewing, it made my whole day . Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and well, Review! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own the Hunger Games, or the song Safe and Sound . (I wish I own the song though, Taylor Swift did a really great job on it.)**

**Chapter 4: Prim's death**

Peeta and Katniss have been 'Living Together' for like a year now, and none of them could complain. It has been dull, and nothing different than usual. But that's what they do. Katniss hunts and Peeta bakes. Katniss would stay in the woods while Peeta paints. They'll talk, and eventually found strength in every kiss. Katniss hasn't got a perfect moment to admit her love, but that doesn't matter. He would probably know by now, or at least that's what she thought.

But Peeta hasn't got any clue. He would just wait until she says it, and protects her as he could. He would take her in his arms when she cries, when she got nightmares, and that's how they will survive-together.

Katniss has been better. She doesn't look as pale as she used to. Yet, she refuse to go outside, where she could see other people she used to see back before the games. She chose to go to the woods.

The woods have and will be the only place she could rest, and feel peace, yet relaxed at the same time, next to Peeta's arms that is. She would lie below the big oak tree and watch the mocking jays sing. She would sing, and watch the mocking jays sing along with her. She would hunt, and stood by the lake her father used to take her to. She would lie there, and went back home afterwards.

Peeta on the other hand, bakes, and paints, the beautiful memories he tries hard to remember. He paints the sunset, he would paint the woods, and yet anything. He would wait for Katniss to come home, and make her dinner. They would lie together, and Peeta would soothe her if she got any nightmares.

That goes on and on, and none of them could protest a thing.

That was until Peeta spoke up.

"Katniss," he called her. "We should go to the village."

Katniss didn't say a word. She kept staring at the empty plate in front of her. She doesn't want to go, and she wished Peeta never asked her to. Peeta seem to understand what she was thinking.

"You can't hide them forever. You need to see around, I promise nothing bad will happen to you." He said. Katniss looked into his blue eyes, the eyes which was filled with lots of concern, lots of love, the eyes of the man who loves her, who she knows would protect her.

"Okay," She said, as she stood, taking his hand. He kissed her forehead.

"You'll be fine." He soothes. She doesn't say a word, until they reach the village.

"Don't leave me."She muttered.

"I won't." he promised her, clutching her hands.

Katniss has never seen the village for years. She doesn't want to see it, because everything, every nightmare, begins there. She could see the stage where the reaping used to be held, she saw the seam where she was raised before, the mines where her father died, it was all too much. She could feel her eyes water. Peeta looked at her with concern.

"Maybe we should stop." He said, turning around to go back. But Katniss caught his arm.

"No, please, let's just keep walking." She said, wiping the tears that lump in her eyes. Peeta nodded lightly, holding her hand.

They walked and walked, until they reach the hob, and the seam. Everybody seems crying, and planting flowers. The flowers- they seem familiar. Katniss knew she has seen them before. They were primroses. Katniss felt her tears falling down again when she realized something.

"Peeta," Katniss said. Her voice was barely heard. It was a soft whisper. It was like a plea. She buried her face on his chest, feeling him wrap his arms around her.

"It's a year after Prim's death." She said, tears fell on her cheeks.

"I'm so-so sorry." He said, feeling guilty. "It was my idea; I didn't realize it was today."

She didn't say a word, standing wordlessly, burying her face on his chest. He knows she misses her, yet he would try anything to save her. He took her back home, where hot tears bursts out from her eyes.

He doesn't know what to do. He just sat beside her, wrapping his arms around her.

"It wasn't your fault." She finally said. "It wasn't you. It's just, I miss her so much." Her voice is still shaking.

"I know. I miss her too, but not as much as you do." He said.

"I don't know what to do. I thought after the number of people I lost could make me stand on my own two feet." She said, laying her head on his shoulder.

He kissed her temple.

"Please, just please don't leave me." She begs, looking into his eyes. "Please, stay with me." His reply was a whisper, and she knows he meant it.

"Always"

He pressed his lips to hers, and she kissed back. The kiss was full of love, and passion, and trust, and she felt the world stops just then. She kissed him with so much love she could give him, hoping she doesn't have to say she loves him for him to understand it. Her mind was screaming.

"I love you so much, why can't you understand that?"

But no words came out from her mouth. Instead, she kissed him again. And they just lie there, holding each other.

The sun goes down without them even knowing it. Peeta asked her to sleep, but she shook her head no.

"You go. I'll stay a little longer." She said. Peeta nods, knowing she needed some time alone. His head still spins round. The words haunt his mind. _Guilty, it was your fault. You make her cry. _He was trying as hard to fight back. No use. He drifts into sleep, hoping he'll wake up in the morning, knowing everything will be alright. But it gets him where it would be darker. It gets him to a nightmare.

_He looked for her everywhere. He just couldn't find her. He couldn't let her slip away. He just can't. He loves her too much._

_He founds her lying half alive in the meadow, with blood pouring from her hands. No, no, no, he thought, running to her side, sitting there beside her. He bursts into tears._

_ "Katniss please don't leave me." He said, tears coming from his eyes._

_ "I tried, I called you, but you weren't here, you told me you'd be here." Her voice was weak, and filled with hurt._

_ "No, Katniss, I love you, Always, always. I'll get you, I'll be there, always, please, don't go." He screamed, kissing her one last time. She smiled weakly._

_ "I wish I could say the same. But I had to go, Peeta." She said, closing her eyes._

_ "No, please don't leave me." He said again. But it was no use. She's gone. He felt his world turns upside down. He wasn't expecting the kiss is going to be their last kiss. Her words hung in his mind. __**I wish I could say the same. You weren't here; you promised you'd be here. She's gone. You Lost her. **_

"Peeta, wake up, please wake up, I'm here, I'm okay. You were just dreaming. Not real." Katniss begged. She felt guilty. It wasn't her fault, but, it was still her who made him felt like this. He thought she was mad at him. Poor Peeta.

Peeta woke up from the nightmare. He could hear Katniss' voice beside him. He opened his eyes, hugging her tight.

"I thought I lost you." He said, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm right here, Peeta, I'm not going anywhere." She promised.

"Sing for me." He begs. She kissed his lips, nodding lightly. Her voice was calm, and soft, and she placed her head on his chest, with his arms locked around her waist, holding her tight, not letting her go.

"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go.

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said don't leave me here alone

But all that's dead and gone and passed, tonight

Just close your eyes, the sun is going down

You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now

Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.

Don't you dare look out your window darling everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold on to this lullaby

Even when the music's gone, gone

Just close your eyes, the sun is going down

You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now

Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound

Just close your eyes, the sun is going down

You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now

Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound." She sung.

"Katniss" He whispers as the song was over. "I love you so much." His voice was soft and sincere. It was filled with lots of love, and care, and it was true, and she knows it. He loves her. She smiled lightly. She pressed her lips on his, kissing him lightly.

"I know." She whispers back. "Peeta, please, stay with me."She begs. His answer was barely an audible. But she could feel his lips curve into a smile.

"Always" She could feel tears streaming down her face, but she wiped it all away. It was for once she felt something more. It was for once she realized she can't live without him; she loves him more than she could, more than she could love anyone, and he loves her back, more than she could ever possibly deserve. Haymitch' words cut out on her. She wished it wasn't true, but right now, she knows he was right.

_**You could live a thousan**_**d years and not deserve him.**

"Peeta, I love you too." She whispers afterwards, hoping he could catch it, before it's too late. Before she couldn't say it anymore. But he was already asleep. She sighed, kissing his forehead, before drifting to sleep beside him. _You'll be alright Peeta, we'll be alright_. _You and I'll be safe and sound. I love you. So. Much. _

His words rung in her mind as she slept through the night. She couldn't let it go. She doesn't want to let it go. She doesn't want to let anything go. She knows she'll be alright. She knows he'll protect her. Cause that's what they'll do. They'll protect each other. Whenever, whatever happens.

"_Peeta, please stay with me"_

"_Always"_

**I love Taylor Swift so much :D Safe and Sound has been one of my favorite songs. Anyway,**

**Please Review =D **

**Reviews make my day**.

**Before I go, here are some spoilers for the next chapter.**

"**Katniss, please open the door."**

"**No, just go." Her tears fell on to the ground. **

"**Why didn't you apologize sooner?" Her words were full of poison.**

"**I thought you needed some space." She scoffed. **

"**Katniss, please open the door, it's just me." He said, hugging her afterwards. Tears falls onto her cheek as she cries on his chest.**

"**Katniss, you need to talk to him. **_**Please. I'll be alright, you'll be alright." He said, kissing her temple.**_

"**I don't want to talk to him." She yells. The words haul her mind.**

_**Murderer, Betrayal, Lies, Hate. **_

_**It was the perfect words to describe the man who killed her sister.**_

**You do know what that means right? :D **

**~With lots of love,**

**Purple words of an icarly fan (purplewordsofanicarlyfan)**

**(I should change it into purple words of a hunger games fan (purplewordsofahungergamesfan) sooner:D)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm So sorry for not updating for a while . As you know it's summer break and everyday I read a fanfiction, play doodle jump, listen to music, and chat. As you know I am going to go on a vacation a few days after, and I promise to have two chapters submitted before I go :D Again thank you for reviewing, for the first couple of days I submitted chapter 4, I was disappointed no one reviewed yet. But after a while, I can't believe you guys reviewed =D Thank you so much :D I love you guys.**

** I had this song Abracadabra by Jessie J in my head, I actually got to make it clear. Plus, you should listen to MadilynBailey at you tube. She's an awesome singer and guitarist. You should look up at it, or you could on I tunes :D **

** Before the chapter, to make it clear, I actually made Katniss a little less grumpy when it comes to Gale in this chapter. The next chapter is going to be a little softer, and I don't think Katniss will kill Gale back =D being her best friend and all, she misses him. Anyway, That's a little hint of spoiler :D Here's your chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

_And that's why I smile, it's been a while_

_Since every day and everything has felt this right_

_And now you turn it all around, and suddenly you're all I need_

_The reason why I smile_

_~Smile- Avril Lavigne  
_

It was morning. Sunlight fills the room. Katniss grumbled lightly, as her eyes flutter open. It was barely six. No, it was five thirty. Five thirty in the morning. Yet sunlight doesn't seem to hide from the window. _The window._ That was it. She thought. _She forgot to close the curtains. _She turned to see Peeta still sleeping peacefully. She stood up from the bed, carefully, not wanting to wake Peeta up. He had a nightmare last night. Katniss felt guilty. It has been months, years, since she had a nightmare. Thanks to Peeta's embraces. But now he had one, and it was because of her.

_Snap out of it._ Her mind rung. _You might have a concussion, walking with your mind fluttering somewhere else._ Right. She was walking. She hardly notices her feet were walking to the kitchen. It was five thirty. What is she going to do so early? Her intentions were simple. Make breakfast.

It has been months since she makes breakfast. He made them for months. Scratch that. Everyday. Katniss knows it was time she repays his debts. Especially after what happened last night. She knows it was hardly her fault, but it was still her fault. Her fault for not sleeping with him last night, her fault for crying, her fault for not being strong. But is that the only reason why she decided to do this? She had to admit it wasn't. She loves him. That's what. It was, day by day, she realized how much she has fallen for the boy with bread. _Her_ boy with bread.

_That's it Katniss. You're cooking breakfast. Snap out of it._ Her mind says again. She tried. But the feeling was haunting her. Guilt. _Cooking._ She reminded herself.

"You cook without me." A voice said behind her. She spun around, seeing Peeta smiling behind her.

"Yeah. Especially after last night. I had to repay you somehow." She said, saying the last words as silent as possible. Peeta smiles bitterly.

"You still think it was you, didn't you?" He asked.

"Well yeah, Peeta. I never had a nightmare in years, and you had one, and it was because of me, because of me walking away from you." She said, turning the stove off, focusing on Peeta.

He walks towards her, smiling bitterly. "I thought I was the guilty one, that's why, I had a nightmare, I thought-"

"Well it was me who made you feel guilty." Katniss cuts him off. He walks closer, pushing a lock of her hair away.

"It wasn't you. Okay? Just forget it, look I'm fine now." He said, kissing her lightly. Her lips curved into a smile.

"Okay." She mutters back, kissing him once more.

"So, what's for breakfast?" He asked her.

"Soup. Katniss roots and Chicken soup." She said.

"Great. I'm starving." He said, grinning. She smiles back.

"I'm visiting the bakery today, okay? Just for a while, I'll take you some cheese buns." He said, as Katniss nodded, her eyes light up as she hears him say cheese buns.

"Okay." She replied. He chuckled, kissing her forehead, before walking out the door. "Promise me you'll be back soon." She replied softly. "I don't want to lose you."

"I'll be back, Katniss. I promise. I don't wanna lose you too. I love you." He said, as Katniss locked the door behind her. She leans on the door, letting a single tear fall from her eyes. He loves her too much, she just can't deserve him. She doesn't deserve him, yet she can't let him go. She can't survive without him. She just can't. The question is, why? She hates to answer this. She hates to use the love word. It was just Prim and her Father and she lost them both. And now she loves Peeta too, and he will be taken away from her somehow, because every single one she loves is not going to be there for her forever. But she just does. She loves him.

Another single tear fall down, reminding her of the way she lets everyone in her life go. Everyone she loves dies, and it was somehow her fault. _Rue, her mother, her father, Prim, Madge, Cinna, _and now Peeta too. She will hurt him, somehow. And she will try to not let him go this time.

She remembers when Peeta tosses her the bread, when she sees the dandelion, when she realizes she needs to pay him. But not like this. He deserves better. He deserves better than her. She's nothing. She's just, someone else, that doesn't deserve the sweet, caring, loving, and passionate person he is.

She remembers how Haymitch said she couldn't deserve him. It was true. She couldn't. She realized she needed someone to talk to. She needs Haymitch, who is hardly normal, with his sobering and all. But he's in the Capitol, doing stuffs she never wants to know. It brings too many memories back to life. But somehow she knows that her loving Peeta, Peeta loving her, them competing in the game, the dandelion, wasn't a coincidence. The kisses, wasn't fake. Say it was fate. Fate that she could love him, fate that he was the missing link to her life, and fate that she felt sparks when she kiss him, even back then in the games. She realizes it was fate that actually makes everyone leave, everyone but him.

And for a moment, she actually believes in love. Love for Peeta, she actually believe that Peeta and her was meant to be. The words rung hard in her mind. _I love you._ It was Peeta's. And she tried so hard to reply back, _I love you too._

There was a knock in the door. She mutters lightly. How could that be two hours? It was still- hardly seven. It mustn't have been Peeta. So, who could have been knocking? She stood up immediately, and heard a voice outside, a familiar voice, and it wasn't Peeta or Haymitch's. It was her lost best friend, who betrays her.. The three words rung in her head.

_** .Murderer.**_

That was the perfect words to describe the man who killed her sister.

"Catnip?" The voice said.

"Go away." She said bitterly, fighting back tears of the memory of her little sister.

"Katniss, please, I just want to talk to you." He said.

"Screw you Gale. Why now? Why did you choose a year and a day after you killed her?" She asked. Her voice was shaking now. But she manages to keep it strong.

"I thought you needed some space. I thought you wanted for me to stay away." He said.

Katniss could feel hint of guilt in his voice. She misses him, but she just wasn't ready. "Well I still need space, Gale. I can't. I'm not ready. I'm sorry." She said, not opening the door. Her mind was yelling words she wanted to say, rage with anger, but instead, guilt cover her voice. What is she doing? She could hear him sigh.

"I'm sorry Katniss, I just wanted time, I just wanted to talk. But if you're not ready now, you know where to find me." He said, as she heard his footsteps fade. Tears fell from her eyes. The image of Prim being bombed was just too much for her to handle. She was just recovering, and he brought her back to the nightmare she once was scared of, and scarred for life.

She heard another voice behind the door. And it wasn't Gale. It was Peeta.

"Katniss, please open the door." He said. She opened the door and cried into his arms. He wraps his arms around hers and calmed her down. He carries her to the couch, where she cried on his shoulder.

"Hey, It's going to be okay." He assures, kissing her forehead. "I brought you some cheese buns, please don't cry, It will make you feel better." He said with a light smile. She smiled back, wiping the tears away.

"Thanks Peeta." She said, taking a bite of his cheese buns, with her head on her shoulder and his arms wrapped on her waist. He was right; it did make her feel better. She wasn't crying anymore, but she doesn't move a bit from her position. She just wanted to feel him right next to her, holding her tight.

"You know, you should talk to him, Katniss." Peeta broke the silence. Gale must have told her. Or Peeta heard the conversation. Katniss didn't say a word. She knows he was right. But she was just, she was just not ready.

"You miss him. You need to talk to him." He said, knowing what was in her mind. She does miss him. Not in a Peeta-love kind of way, but she had to admit she does. But she managed to keep her mouth shut.

"I'll be alright, Katniss, I'll be fine." He said, with a little hint of bitterness on his voice.

"Okay." Katniss mumbled, hearing a light sigh from Peeta. She knows exactly what he was thinking. He was scared she would love Gale. _Damn it,_ she muttered. _Of course, he doesn't know I love him. _

"Peeta." She called, looking straight to his blue eyes. She played her fingers through his hair.

"You know it has been you all along. I need you. I can't survive without you." She said loud and clear, wishing the love word come out next, but it didn't. But it did make his lips curve into a smile.

"I love you Katniss." He muttered. She nodded, kissing his lips lightly. "I know." She said, standing up. Damn, why is it so hard to actually say I love you?

"I'll be back, Peeta, I promise." She said, as Peeta smiled again, as he kissed her forehead. "Be safe." He whispered, as she walked out of the house, finding Gale. She knows exactly where to find him.

_The woods._

**Review Please I love seeing people review, it just made my day, and make me smile.**

**By the way, for my reviewers that actually waits for what we were missing back then, I'll try to update. the truth is I had no idea what to write next x_x anyway, Review**


	6. Chapter 6

B

i'm Back! Yay! here's the next chapter. I really hope you like it and, give reviews? Please? anyway, i'm planning to do a new story about Katniss and Peeta on High School. If you guys have anything that you think is a great Idea, please tell me :D I would really really appreciate that.

Pretty pretty please, Don't you ever ever think, that you're less than ****in' Perfect.. Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel, like a nothing, you are perfect, to me ~****in' Perfect, P!nk

* * *

Katniss sneaked through the electricity fence, and walked through the woods. She stopped and looked around. Silence. All she could hear was the mockingjays singing. She walked a few steps, and heard a snap. She knows that is him. No one would dare to sneak in the woods, when the risk is huge. Killed by the electricity fence, capture and becoming an avox, and then there's the whipping. The biggest risk yet. She remembered the way Gale was whipped. Who would have dared to sneak in when they know they'll get whipped?

She knows it's hardly fair. Distric 12 and problems on food, or fortune. The capitol doesn't even care much. I mean, who would? Being the poorest and lowest distric yet, no one would probably care.

But she knows she would risk her life to sneak in the woods, hunting animals. It was not her fault you see, it was hardly anyone's fault. It could be her mother's, but in fact she turned to Gale's family. Hazelle was doing fine, but Gale still has to sneak in to the woods. But she couldn't not blame her mom for everything happening now. She should, but what's the meaning of that?

Her feet are trying to follow where the snap was, but it wasn't heard anymore. Maybe it was a deer? Or a squirrel? She denied her thought. A deer or a squirrel wouldn't make that snap. Plus, they hardly have a brain. If it was an animal, it would be going Snap, Snap, Snap.

But what if an animal actually leaped and made a snap to get to the trees- _Shut up._ Her mind yelled. _She knows it's Gale, so why deny it?_

Maybe because she doesn't want to talk to him? _No, I know you do._

Okay. How about hating him? _You know you miss him._

Scared? _Probably._

Her mind is arguing with her thoughts, battling with her inner thoughts. That's what. She's scared. She tried so hard to deny that.

So what now? Tell him I'm sorry? Her mind scowl. _ Like you feel you're doing anything wrong._

Right. How about, I forgive him? _You forgive him? Don't think so._

Then what?

Her mind stays silent. "Oh great", she muttered. _Turn me down when I need him the most._

She started walking, and she felt footsteps not far from her.

"Gale" She said, as footsteps come closer.

"I thought you'd stay away from me." He said, looking down at the ground, but his lips curved into a smile, probably because she is talking to him.

"That's what I thought too." She muttered.

"So where is he?" He asked her, leaving her confused.

"Where's Mel- Peeta?" He corrected himself. Katniss still raised an eyebrow at him.

"Shouldn't he be protecting you? Scared that I will take you away?" He said in a hushed tone. Katniss took a deep breath, not looking at him in the eye. He does it again. Make her want to shoot her arrow right to his heart, where he'll go trembling on his knees. She wished Gale was tagged along in the quarter quell, so that she could kill him and wait for his cannon to blow, so he's dead by now. But she didn't take her arrows. She didn't plan to go hunting right now. She just wanted to talk to Gale. But right now she wished she didn't. She wanted to push him to the ground, and ran back. But instead, she scowls back.

"Don't you dare talk about Peeta that way. And for your information Gale, whatever you do, I'll always choose him." She spatted back at him.

"Right. Just because I killed Prim? Is that it?" He asked. Katniss huffed in annoyance. She wish Peeta is here, so he could beat the hell out of him. But mostly, to stay on her side.

"Leave her out of this, too." She said, her eyes boiling with anger.

"I knew it." He muttered, looking at the ground. Katniss stared at the man in front of her. What the hell happened to her best friend? She wanted to yell at him. But Peeta wouldn't want that, would he? Maybe he does. But Prim? She hesitated. As much as she knows her, she wouldn't mind. But she didn't come here to knock him out. And she owe Hazelle one for keeping Prim company. But Gale killed her, so what now?

Peeta's voice rung in her head. _Let him go, just this once. Talk to him._ Maybe that's what he wants. She'll let him go. For Peeta.

"Even before that, I chose him you know." She muttered, looking right at him.

"Why?" He asked back. She hesitated. Why? She doesn't know.

"I don't know." She said.

"I never change my mind." He said, seeing her confused look, he continued. "I still love you."

She sighed. "That's what I'm scared of." She said.

"Why? Why couldn't you give me a chance?" He asked his voice hollow, and disappointed. She doesn't reply. What was she supposed to say? Because you kill my sister? Because I choose him? Because I love him? No scratch the third one. There is no way she could say that. Even Peeta hasn't know it so, why should he?

"Because I killed Prim." Gale breaks, as Katniss nods.

"That's one of them." She said.

"So you couldn't forgive me?" He asked her, pleading.

"I can. But I can't forgive the fact that you left me." She said. Gale nodded with understanding.

"Katniss I'm-"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry because I can't forgive that. I didn't just lose my sister that day. I lost my best friend." She said. She's not whispering anymore. She meant it, and he knows it.

"I know." He said. "What are the other reasons?"

"I can't tell you." She said.

"You choose Mell- Peeta." He guessed. She nods, slightly irritated.

"Couldn't you even say his name right?" She yelled. "Why is it so hard to say his name?" He looks down, knowing that she's always defending him no matter what.

"Because you choose him! You know I have feelings for you." He snapped. They stayed silent for a while, and Gale broke the tension. His voice softer this time.

"Do you think we can give it a try?" He asks her. She bites her lip.

"I don't know." She replied. He sighs.

"Katniss I'm still here. I'm still me." He protests.

"No, you're not that boy who used to hunt with me, knowing what I feel. Now you killed my sister." She spat.

"Couldn't you forget that?" He yelled. She stopped. He looks down, regretting what he said.

"Sorry." He muttered. She nods.

"Katniss-" He looks right at her, and kissed her. She froze, as he pulled away, walking away from her. She couldn't say anything. He kissed her. What the hell? He kissed her.

"I'm sorry." He said, as he walk away, leaving her there. She just realized what he did and yelled back, not running after him.

"Gale, you ass hole." She yelled, as she could see Gale's apologizing face as he ran far away. She let tears drops from her eyes, and to her cheek. How did she let him kiss her? How did she let herself thinking he'd stop? Why didn't she kill him? She couldn't take this anymore. She ran with tears on her face, going back to Victor Village. Going back to Peeta. Darn it. What is Peeta going to say about this?

* * *

Peeta, on the other hand, watched Katniss walks away and started painting. He brushed his brush to a canvas, painting the meadow. He paints the dandelions in the spring, and painted the woods behind it. His fingers move skillfully through the canvas, like dancing through his paintbrush, as he paints the sunset. It was years since he saw the sunset. The last time was when he was sitting on the roof with Katniss, before the games. It was a painful, yet a memorable memory. Him winning the games was too good to be true. His name got picked during the reaping was luck. The games were dangerous. But afterwards, he knows he got her. He got Katniss. Not her love, yet, but he got her.

Peeta couldn't help but wonder what was going on with Katniss and Gale. He wished he is there to listen to the whole conversation. But he knows he couldn't. She needed time alone with Gale. His fingers stop painting when he heard the door open. He put the paints away, and wrapped his arms around Katniss. He saw tears coming out of her eyes. He gritted his teeth. What did he do to her? He never saw her like this since forever. Well a few days ago, but it was because of Prim. She never cried about anything else. Gale better have a good explanation about this, or he'll kill him.

Katniss buried her head on his chest, as he soothed her.

"It's okay. You'll be fine. Katniss," he soothed, repeating the words over and over.

"Your name is Katniss Everdeen, you're strong, you survived, and you'll be alright. You love hunting, and you're smart and one of a kind. When you sing, the birds stop to listen. You're beautiful, you're a victor, and I love you." He whispers, as a smile tugged on her lips.

"Peeta," She said, not moving her head off his chest. "I'm sorry." She said, as his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"He kissed me." She manages to spit out, not daring to look on his face. She waited for him to tense, or clench his fingers, but he didn't. She looked into his eyes. He didn't even look upset.

"Aren't you supposed to be mad at me?" She asked him, waiting for him to say yes. She saw him shrug.

"How could I be mad at you?" He asked her. She blinks once.

"You could, you know, be mad at me for once." She said.

"I could, but not today. Not now. You didn't kiss him back, did you?" He asked her, looking right into her grey eyes. She shook her head.

"But I didn't stop him." She said, wanting him to blame her, so she could cry and regret what she did. Instead, he did the opposite. He kissed her forehead.

"In that case, I don't blame you."

"Why?" She asked him. She was to blame. She could stop him, but she didn't. Why is he defending her?

"I love you. And it's not your fault." He said.

She sighs. "I wish you could just blame me. I'm not perfect, Peeta. It's okay to say I made a mistake."

"But you didn't. You didn't kiss him back, and that was what matters. You are everything to me." He said. That stop her. She couldn't say anything else. He was right. And there's nothing to argue about.

"Katniss," He calls her. He kissed her forehead. "I love you, don't ever forget that." He whispers. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"I know."

And with that, she pressed her lips against his. She rested her head on his chest, and her arms wrapped around his waist. They stayed there for hours, and neither of them could protest a thing.

~How's that? Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**New Chapter! Yayy!**

Chapter 7

Katniss woke up on the bed upstairs. She didn't remember going up to bed, though. Peeta must have carried her upstairs. What happened? She must have fallen asleep in Peeta's arms last night. She searched the room. Peeta's not here. Probably downstairs, making breakfast. She took a bath and wore her clothes, going downstairs to see Peeta. He is on the couch, making a call with someone. Breakfast is ready. She must have woken up late. Her eyes met Peeta's as she sat beside him. He was talking to a guy, as he replied through the phone.

"Sure, I'll tell you if she want to talk to you." Peeta said before he hung up. She raised her eyebrow. He sighed.

"Gale wants to tell you how sorry he is on kissing you. He wants to talk to you." He said. She groaned.

"Great. The least person I want to see right now." She complained. Peeta puts his arms around her protectively.

"He just wants a talk. What could go wrong?" She rolled her eyes.

"That was what you said to me last time. And I'm still guilty." She said. He nods understandingly.

"You could just let him go here. I will wait outside the room. I promise if you need me just scream my name. I won't let him kiss you again." He said calmly, kissing her forehead. Katniss stared at him unsurely. He whispered in her ear. "Trust me." She nods. "Okay."

He smiled at her. She wonders how Peeta could be calm at these things when she is just worried. Does Peeta like Gale for a reason?

"I'll call him to meet you here, okay?" Peeta asks. She nods, as Peeta dial the phone again. He mouthed to her 'eat breakfast.' She rolled her eyes and nod.

* * *

In an hour Gale came into the house unsurely, as he and Katniss enters a room, where he stood there awkwardly. He took a deep breath.

"Katniss, I am really sorry for kissing you. I just- I really wish you could see that I love you, but I know I had no chance competing with him." He said, shuffling his feet lightly. Katniss nods.

"It's okay." She replied. "I miss you Gale, I really do. I miss my best friend."

Gale looks at her. "I'm not there anymore. It's just a murderer inside." He answers truthfully. She looks him in the eye.

"He's still there, I know he is. He is talking to me right now." She said. Gale's lips curved on to a smile.

"Thank you." He murmured. Katniss just looked at him.

"You have no idea how dead I am right now. It was coin, but I am still devastated. I still think myself as being guilty." He admits.

"It's not just you, you know, I feel guilty too, not being able to safe Rue from dying." She cuts him, hoping tears won't fall from her eyes. He looks at her.

"You still haven't answered my question. About loving me. About Peeta." He said. Katniss nods. As much as she wants to avoid this question she had to tell him.

"What was there to it?" Gale asked her. She looks at him. "I- I love him Gale." She blurted out, expecting to see hurt in his eye. But he just nods. "I know. It took time, you know Katniss, to admit you loving him, when you loved him all the way." She rolled her eyes. Gale smiled at her.

"I miss you too, Catnip. I miss you." He said, as Katniss hugged him. Her eyes started to get teary, as he lets go of her grip.

"Bye Catnip." Gale said, as she said a "Bye, Gale" In return. He opened the door, and hugged Peeta, whispering something in his ear that she didn't catch well, leaving through the door.

* * *

Peeta was waiting there, scared on what they are going to say. He waited in front of the door, able to listen what they were saying clearly.

"Katniss, I am really sorry for kissing you. I just- I really wish you could see that I love you, but I know I had no chance competing with him." He heard Gale said awkwardly.

"It's okay." Katniss replied. "I miss you Gale, I really do. I miss my best friend."

Peeta took a deep breath. She just miss him as a friend. Get over it.

"I'm not there anymore. It's just a murderer inside." Gale protested. Peeta could feel him looking down at the ground.

"He's still there, I know he is. He is talking to me right now." Katniss protested. Peeta waited for her to say I love you to Gale, but instead, Gale beat her to it.

"Thank you." He murmured. "You have no idea how dead I am right now. It was coin, but I am still devastated. I still think myself as being guilty."

"It's not just you, you know, I feel guilty too, not being able to safe Rue from dying." Katniss admitted. Peeta thought of Rue and how she died, as his mind flashed back to the arena.

"You still haven't answered my question. About loving me. About Peeta." Gale said. Peeta wondered what was there to say. He went closer to the door, trying to get a clearer voice.

"What was there to it?" Gale asked Katniss. He tensed as Katniss started to speak. "I- I love him Gale." She blurted out. Peeta stood there in shock. She loves him? Is this reality?

"I know. It took time, you know Katniss, to admit you loving him, when you loved him all the way." Gale murmured.

"I miss you too, Catnip. I miss you." Gale said. Peeta knows they are hugging, but he is in so much relief. Katniss loves him, she chooses him. He stood farther from the door, as they waved goodbye. Gale hugged him in a friendly way and whispered in his ear. "Take care of her." His lips curved into a smile as Gale walked out of the house. He whispered an "I will" as he closed the door. Katniss was right behind him, looking right at him.

"Peeta, I-" He stopped her. He kissed her. She stood there in shock.

"You heard." Katniss murmured. Peeta smiled at her.

"I'm glad I did." And she kissed him again.

* * *

Later than night, bfore tucking Katniss to sleep that night, he whispered in her ear.

"I love you."

Katniss smiled at him and muttered an "I know," as Peeta shot her a look. She rolled her eyes. "I love you too?"

Peeta grins. "Much better." He whispered in her ear. She grins back and muttered, "this will be so hard to get used to.", as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead before she went to sleep.

But deep down inside, she knows she did it, and she'll be vulnerable.

**~There! I did it! Review Please!**


End file.
